Confessions of a Groose
by Katia0203
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened between Zelda and Groose while Link was fighting Demise? Groose has something to say to Zelda, and he opens up his heart to tell her everything. Skyward Sword Oneshot. ZeLink.


Hey guys! I've been bitten by the Skyward Sword bug! I know, how HORRIBLE! ;-)

As Groose gets looked down upon for his annoying crush on Zelda and teasing of Link, I decided I wanted to write things from his perspective. This is a short little one-shot of his reflections and confessions to Zelda while Link is battling Demise, from his first-person perspective. Hope you like it!

….

My eyes widen as Link steps into the crazy portal that will take him to wherever he's going to fight the monster. I should be positive and optimistic…but that creature…beast…thing was huge! And dangerous! Link looked so small next to it. I couldn't see his face, but his stance seemed confident…does he really think he can kill it? Goddess I hope so…

I look down at the still, limp, beautiful form of Zelda. Or Hylia. Or both. I'm not really sure. This whole goddess thing is just crazy. I can't believe she was a super powerful goddess all those years ago…especially since she looks so small right now. So vulnerable. So quiet.

I can feel her shallow, even breaths. I don't really understand what happens to a person's body when their soul is sucked out. She's still alive…but not. I can sense that there is something missing, which is saying something as I'm not the most observant person in the world. Maybe it's because her skin is cold and pale…she has no color on her cheeks. I shudder as I remember her screams before she fell. I just barely got there in time to catch her. If I was one second later…I don't even want to think about it.

Finding myself unconsciously stroking her hair, I still my motion. I'm not so sure Zelda and Link would want me doing that. It's just so beautiful that it is hard to keep my eyes off it. Her braids have come loose from her white cloth, and all I want to do is fix them so she looks nice when she wakes up. Maybe she wouldn't mind…or maybe she would.

Wait…

What if she doesn't wake up?

I shudder, unable to force away the visions of Link losing and Zelda stuck in this soulless body forever…never to open her eyes, or sing with her pretty voice. The problem is that it is a very real possibility. Honestly, who could beat a monster like that thing? I mean yeah, Link's kind of…well, different from the rest of us. He's super strong and has a bunch of crazy cool weapons, especially the sword with the blue person that talks to him. He looks so epic in his green knight's uniform and his sword and shield out. He's probably the bravest person I know…well, I guess I'm pretty brave too, considering I'm, you know, who I am. Naming this land after me is pretty much a given. Hey, I was the one to come up with Grooseland, and Link didn't say anything to tell me it was a bad name, so I think that's what it's gonna be.

I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts…I need to focus on Zelda right now. She's the one who needs me. I don't know where Impa is, probably off doing something important. I barely know her, but she seems kinda cool. Not as cool as Granny of course.

Looking down at Zelda's face, wishing she would just open up her perfect eyes, I realize that there are some things I want to tell her…some things that I have always wanted to say…and some I have come to learn during this whole adventure.

I take a deep breath and run my hand through my hair.

"Hey Zelda. I don't know if you can hear me or not…but there are some things I gotta get off my chest, things I want you to know. I have always been too afraid to open up like this."

I sigh, "I put up this front that I am super confident and perfect. I have always wanted to prove that I am better than Link…and I made sure he knew it every day back in Skyloft. The truth is, I picked on other kids, especially Link, because it made me feel powerful, and feeling powerful felt good. The problem is…that in order to feel this way, I brought everyone else down to a bad place. I made them feel crappy about themselves, telling them I was better at everything and that they couldn't ever be as perfect as me."

I hang my head in shame, "Link was the one who took the most crap from me. He would stand there and take it while I put him down every chance I got. Way back in the day, when he got his loftwing, I tore into him. I told him that only the losers got crimson loftwings, and since he was the only one who got one, he must be the biggest loser of them all." I give Zelda a small smile, "But you know what? You stood up for him. I was shocked when this small little blond girl walked right up to me and smacked my arm pretty hard, told me I was a big jerk and demanded I apologize to Link." I chuckle a little.

"And you know what? I think it was love at first sight for me." Wow, I can't believe I just said that. I just confessed to her what I've felt for so many years! "I bet you think I have a huge crush on you, but it's more than that…it's always been more.

"You were the only girl I thought was cute out of all the girls in Skyloft, and that's saying something. Karane was the one who got all the attention, but I only had eyes for you. As we got older you only grew more beautiful, and I fell more and more in love. I couldn't help but admire your kindness, smarts, happiness, and energy. You were friendly and your voice was music to my ears, sometimes literally. All I wanted was for you to come to me and tell me you loved me too."

I shift a little so Zelda's neck isn't so bent…don't want her feeling too stiff…or maybe I just want to cradle her in my arms for a little while. I really don't know. Her hair is moving softly as a gentle wind blows…it kinda looks like a halo around her face. Uh, I'm getting a little off-track here…

"Anyway, because of these feelings, I was super jealous of you and Link. He was in the place where I wanted to be. You spent most of your time with him, laughing and playing games and sharing secrets. I could tell you knew each other like the backs of your hands. The thing is…I went about things all wrong. I put down Link in front of you and tried to make me look good by pointing out all the things I was and Link was not. But it never seemed to work very well…I didn't know how else to make me look cool and awesome to you. Being nice to Link was the _last_ thing on my mind, even though it might have scored some points in your book. I was so jealous that I didn't know what to do…making Link look like a loser was the only thing I could think of…and I feel horrible now."

I take a moment to think…I hope I'm not rambling. Not that I even know if she can hear me.

Hey, it's worth a shot, right?

"I can see now that you don't love me…it's pretty dang obvious that you love Link…and he loves you. Even though you've never said it to each other…right? No matter how much I wish it wasn't true, I know it is. Who else but a guy in love would throw himself into super dangerous things and kill a bunch of monsters just to get to you? He's basically risking his life every second in order to save you."

I think back to when Link came through that cool time-travel gate for the first time…after he talked to Zelda, who was thousands of years in the past. "I'm not really sure what happened back a ways, but when he came through that gate again, he looked so sad Zelda…super sad. Like, there were tears in his eyes. This is Link I'm talking about here, the dude who never shed a tear at any of my teasing or while fighting crazy things. He also looked ready to kill anything that moved, and super determined. Like, he was ready to run out of there and start hacking away at all the evil guys to end this bad stuff. I knew something bad had happened, but I was too scared to ask, and besides, I don't think Link would have told me. I wanted so badly to run through that gate and see for myself, but Granny said no."

I can't stop myself from cupping her cheek, and…what? Something just dripped onto her face! What the heck? I look up to see if it's raining…no, just some clouds. Oh…this can't be happening. I'm crying? When do I ever cry? I'm not supposed to cry, I'm Groose for goddesses sake! I'm trying to brush these dang tears away but they keep on coming!

…maybe it's because I feel sad….

There is so much on my mind and all of it is combining into one big pile of sad stuff. Zelda's soul isn't inside her. Some monster stole it. Link is fighting this monster and might die. I'm afraid that thing will win and take over the world. I can't talk to Granny cause she's thousands of years in the future. I haven't told Link how sorry I am.

I might never talk to Zelda again.

I pull her close and hold her in my arms, crying like a wimp. But I can't stop…it's like all the hope has been sucked out of me. "I love you Zelda…and I always will. No one can ever take your place. Yeah you'd probably tell me that there's some other girl out there that's better than you, but that just can't be true…no one can be more perfect than you."

I jump as I notice the portal-thing is changing colors…what's going on? It goes from purple to blue to black to red…and now it's white.

Something shimmery is coming out of it…it's gold…and it's coming straight for us! Zelda's shaking as whatever it is enters her body…oh, I know what this is.

It's her soul! And it's back!

She breathes deeply and her skin is getting some of its color back. Her eyes, oh my goddess they're opening!

And the bluest eyes I have ever seen are staring back at me.

Zelda smiles tiredly, "Hi Groose."

"Hi Zelda," I croak. Wow, don't I sound manly. Ugh, I'm crying again…I must look like a blubbering idiot to her.

"Hey, don't cry, everything's okay now. See, I'm just fine, and so is Link I bet." She squeezes my hand. "Let's go find him, okay?"

All I can do is nod, scoop her up, and set her back down. "Uh, can you walk? I can totally carry you if you can't." I really want to carry her.

She shakes her head. Dang. "I'll be fine, but maybe you should hold my arm? I'm not really sure how stable I am, considering I just got my soul back." She laughs softly at her joke.

"Sure, I can do that."

We make our way up to the temple. I turn to Zelda, kinda afraid to ask but I have to, "Hey, do you remember anything from when you were, you know, down for the count?"

Zelda cutely furrows her brow, "It's a little hazy, but I'm really not sure." I bet she sees the look on my face and continues, "But hey, I might remember over time." She must think that something important happened…which I think it did. I mean, telling her all that stuff…it was hard to do. I just hope she heard me…but if she didn't, I guess it's okay. At least I told her and got it off my chest.

But it would be pretty cool if she remembered.

We get to the door and walk inside. Somehow Link managed to get here before us…where did he even come from? I didn't see him come out of that portal…who knows with him? Crazy stuff that's hard to explain happens all the time with Link. He's talking to Impa, who's actually smiling…that never happens. It looks good on her. She tilts her head, motioning towards us. Link turns around…

…and it's like lightning struck or something. Well, maybe not _quite_ like that. I think I know what's happening…

I look at Zelda and see that I'm right. What I'm sensing is something I've always wanted to sense with Zelda.

It's love between two people. And it's crazy intense. It's like their eyes are transmitting the words "I love you" over and over right in front of me. It's kinda weird and bittersweet for me.

But I know it's right. This is how it's supposed to be for them. Yeah, I wish it was me…but it's okay. I'm okay.

Zelda will always have my heart, but I'm gonna be happy for her…and for that little punk I guess.

I guess he's a pretty cool little punk.


End file.
